No Matter What Happens
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots about our favorite LEVIATHAN characters.  Covers most genres.  GOLIATH is out!
1. Barking Spiders

**Just an idea of mine… It isn't great, but please read it!**

…

"Dylan, where are you going?" Alek called to the boy. "The lady boffin said

she had something to show me." the boy answered. "Oh. Can I come?" "I

don't see why not." Alek and Dylan hurried down the hall to the boffin's

room. "We are here!" Dylan knocked on the door. Dr. Barlow opened the

door.

"Finally. Oh, I see you brought Alek."

"That was okay, right?"

"I don't see why not. Now hurry." They went into her room. "As you

know, I brought the Loris's aboard the _Leviathan_." Dylan and Alek nodded.

"Well, I also brought along another fabrication, also in eggs." Alek heard

barking from the Boffin's wardrobe. "What is that?" Alek asked. "_That_ is

what I am telling you about." Dr. Barlow answered, opening the cabinet.

Out climbed two spiders the size of a dog. Even Dylan looked repulsed.

And then they started making noises. "What…What are those?' Alek cried.

"Barking Spiders." Dylan whispered. "Yes." Dr. Barlow smiled, "Those are

'barking spiders'." "How…How will that help the war?" Dylan asked.

"Who isn't frightened of giant, barking spiders?"


	2. The Letter

_Dear Alek,_

_By the time you get this I will be dead. Yes, that's right. Dead. You might be wondering why. Well, I survived the war. But on my way home, I fell of off the _Leviathan, _and the impact has hurt internal organs which I can not live without. And since I will never see you again, I am going to tell you something I didn't have the guts to tell you before. I'm a girl. My name is Deryn. My cousin, Jaspert? He's my brother. I disguised my self so I could fly, what with my Da gone. And now for my last secret: I love you. Since the day I learned that you were prince. Which is the reason I couldn't tell you. Because then you would have to run a mile. I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner. Please don't be mad. If you can't think of Deryn Sharp well, then think of Dylan. Tell Volger that I'm thankful he never told. Tell Bovril he can stop saying _Mr._ Sharp. Rule Austria-Hungary well. And if you ever visit Glasgow, look for Nellie Sharp._

_Love (oh how happy I am to finally write this) Love, Love, Love, Love, Love,_

_Deryn Sharp, A.K.A Dylan_

**Yeah, It's not that good, and it's really short. Sorry! Also, I'm not sure if Deryn's mom's name is mentioned in 'Leviathan'. If anyone knows if they do, and/or what it is, please tell me!**


	3. iShuffle

**So, I haven't updated in ages, and for that I am sorry. Today, however, marks that there is only one month until 'Goliath' comes out! And since my brain is void of all other ideas, I did a Ipod shuffle chapter! Be warned, there are some weird songs...and as for the Spider-Man song, I didn't even know I owned that! Also, most have to do with the title, not the actual song. I think there is only one or two that has to do with the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Figure It Out- Plain White T's<strong>

"What are we going to do?" Deryn asked. "I don't know." Alek sighed, "I can't marry a commoner."

"Yeah. Or you'd have to run a mile."

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"YES, You did."

"Stop being so childish." Deryn turned away. Alek turned her shoulders and kissed her. "Bum-rag." "We'll figure it out. I'll never run a mile from you."

**American Idiot-Green Day**

How dare Volger blackmail her. She could easily blackmail him, what with her knowing Alek's secret. _Barking fencing._ She knew it would never do her any good, and now it had led to a barking _count _knowing her secret. And along those lines, how _dare_ that American reporter record her conversation with the count-and then let Alek listen to it! What an American idiot!

**All Alone- Gorrillaz**

Everyone was gone. The Germans killed them all. And now here he was floating in a Huxley, all alone. He had wanted to be brave, like Dylan. But when faced with death he left. And now everyone he knew or cared about was gone. His parents. Volger. Klopp. Dylan. "_Mr. _Sharp" a noise came from the top of the Huxley.

"Bovril!"

"_Mr. _Sharp"

"Mr. Sharp is gone."

"Miss Sharp?"

Dylan…A girl?

**Spider Man- Saturday Morning Cartoons' Greatest Hits**

"What. Is. That?" Deryn gasped. In front of her was a man. He was wearing a red and blue suit. And he was hanging from the ceiling. On a thick spider web. Which seemed to come from his hand. Dr. Barlow smiled. "This is Peter. He volunteered to become our first human fabrication. He is Spider Man."

**This Love-Maroon 5**

This relationship with Deryn had gone to far. He told her that he loved her, and she told him that she loved him. And yet she left to fly again and again. It was hard to say good bye, knowing she loved to fly more then she loved him. And that was fine. Except it wasn't. He was done. _I won't say good-bye anymore._

**Something More-Train**

She wished she could just tell Alek. Why couldn't she? _Because he's a barking prince,_ she told herself. If she told him, she just _knew_ their friendship would turn into something more. And if it did he would have to run. Run a barking _mile_. They were friends. And it would stay that way, no matter how much she wanted it to be something more. They would stay friends. She wouldn't tell him. They'd be friends. Nothing more.

**Love Rollercoaster-Red Hot Chili Peppers**

_(takes place in modern day)_

Whenever he was around Deryn he got a funny feeling in his stomach. They had been friends for years. So why every time he saw her now did his stomach feel funny, like he was riding a rollercoaster? "What are you thinking about?" Deryn asked, looking up from her drawings. "Nothing." He answered, smiling. Deryn frowned. "I know you to well for that." And then she smiled. And he got that funny feeling in his stomach again.

**Know Your Enemy-Green Day**

The Darwinist bofun was the most annoying, vicious person on the entire _Leviathan._ Not only was she sneaky and manipulative, but she was a _Darwinist_. His enemy. Dr. Barlow was his enemy. Volger felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. There she was. "Would you like to join me for tea, count?" she asked. He was about to decline, but then decided against it. _Know your enemy_, he thought, before nodding yes.


	4. Post GOLIATH OneShots

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages...first my computor had a virus, then I got GOLIATH (two days early, mind you. I was supposed to get it Friday, but instead I got is Wednesday. Thank you, Amazon!). So yeah...It rocked though:):)**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Barlow!" Deryn called.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Sharp."

"I wanted to discuss the...arrangment you mentioned to me before."

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you'd ask me about it. I assume the young ex-prince will be wanting to join you?"

"Oh...aye. How'd you know?"

"Bovril had a discussion with my loris."

"Oh." Deryn said, her cheeks flushing pink.

"I assume you will be packed and ready by the time we land in London."

"Aye, ma'am."

* * *

><p>...<strong>though it suggests to this reporter that the young prince have found the comfort of new and powerful allies.<strong>

"If only he knew." Alek said.

"What, what your new position is?" Deryn asked.

"No, why I left." Alek kissed her.

"Oh." Deryn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, of course. It's times like these I <em>really <em>wish I hadn't told Dr. Barlow about me being a girl."

"I think you look nice."

"Well duh you do, you daft ninny! You're not the one in a dress!"

"Du schauen schön, aber ich mag Sie besser in der Hose.*"

"Why thank you. I personally prefer trousers myself."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, folks. Three little post-GOLIATH one-shots:)<strong>


	5. Persuading Malone

**WARNING: GOLIATH spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p><em>"I saved your life during the crash," Alek said. "Didn't I, Mr. Malone?"<em>

_The man thought for a second, then nodded. "I suppose you did. Thanks for that!"_

_"You're welcome. Would you consider that payment for, say, _not _publishing what you know about Deryn?"_

_Malone laughed. "Not likely, Your Majesty."_

_"I didn't think so." Alek smiled, putting his and around the mans shoulder. "Luckily, I have a backup plan."_

* * *

><p>"And what might that be, Your Majesty."<p>

"You remember back in Instanbul, when I told you about me being a prince?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Well, I have something else to tell you."

"Something that can beat a story about a girl disguised as a boy in the airforce?" Malone sounded exasperated.

"Oh, yes." Alek pulled out a leather scroll.

Malone started to look interested.

"Please read this scroll, Mr. Malone."

"Malone took the scroll and read it quickly. "What...no...really?" he sputtered.

"Really. Now will you notwrite about Deryn?"

"Of course...if you'll excuse me, I have a new story to write...wait! Can I take a picture of you?"

Alek smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you couldn't tell, this is my (really bad) take on how Alek persuaded Malone not to publish his article about Deryn.<strong>


	6. Hail The Czar of Russia :with bullets:

**WARNING: Mild GOLIATH spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>July, 1918<strong>

Deryn and Alek had been working for the London Zoological Society for four years when they read the news in the newspaper.

The ex-Czar of Russia, along with his wife and five children, had been shot point blank. All were presumed dead.

* * *

><p><em>"Did you know them?" Deryn asked Alek.<em>

_"I was distantly related to the, but...I never met them."_

* * *

><p>It was the next year that rumors started going around - rumors that said that the Czar's son and one of his daughters were alive, and had escaped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you believe it?"<em>

_"No. No one can survive a head wound."_

* * *

><p>Even though Russia had pulled out of the war - even though the war was practically <em>over<em>, it seemed that Russia had its own little war raging in its streets.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this because I read a book (The Lost Crown by Sarah Miller) that was heart-wrenching and took place in the royal families lives during World War One.<strong>


	7. Stupid Girls

**NO GOLIATH SPOILERS! THIS IS PERFECTLY SAFE TO READ!**

* * *

><p>Stupid Girls<p>

_Stupid girls,  
>Stu-pid girls,<br>Stupid girls,  
>Stu-pid Girls<em>

She wasn't a silly village girl, twisting her hands in her skirt as a certain boy walked by. No, she'd certainly proven that. No village girl would dare do as she did.

No village girl would serve on the _Leviathan, _that was for sure.

And she didn't have a skirt to twist her hands in to. Nope, just trousers.

And she wasn't a girl. At least not to anyone's knowledge - but Volger, of course.

She was Dylan Sharp, decorated midshipmen to the best ship out there.

She'd been in battles, helped lead the revolutionaries in Instanbul, and had helped save the ship several times.

Aye, she wasn't a stupid girl. She was a barking _middy!_

She wasn't a silly village girl, twisting her hands in her skirt as a certain boy walked by.

But every time Alek walked by, well, she didn't exactly have a skirt. But that didn't stop the longing-

No! She wasn't a silly girl.

She didn't want to be a stupid girl.

_Maybe if I act like, that!  
>Flippin' my blond hair, back!<br>Push up my bra like, that!  
>I don't wanna be a stupid girl.<em>


	8. Dulce et Decorum Est

_Bent double, like old beggars under sacks,_  
><em>Knock-kneed, coughing like hags, we cursed through sludge,<em>  
><em>Till on the haunting flares we turned our backs<em>  
><em>And towards our distant rest began to trudge.<em>  
><em>Men marched asleep. Many had lost their boots<em>  
><em>But limped on, blood-shod. All went lame; all blind;<em>  
><em>Drunk with fatigue; deaf even to the hoots<em>  
><em>Of disappointed shells that dropped behind.<em>

They were tired, and weary from battle, when it happened. The bombs were dropped.

_GAS! Gas! Quick, boys!- An ecstasy of fumbling,_  
><em>Fitting the clumsy helmets just in time;<em>  
><em>But someone still was yelling out and stumbling<em>  
><em>And floundering like a man in fire or lime.-<em>  
><em>Dim, through the misty panes and thick green light<em>  
><em>As under a green sea, I saw him drowning.<br>__In all my dreams, before my helpless sight,_  
><em>He plunges at me, guttering, choking, drowning.<em>

But not just any bombs. "Gas!" Dylan yelled, and the men quickly put on there masks. But he saw Newkirk, who was wounded in battle, fumble with the mask. He came at Dylan, and he helped him with his mask. But he had already breathed in to much.

_If in some smothering dreams you too could pace_  
><em>Behind the wagon that we flung him in,<em>  
><em>And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,<em>  
><em>His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin;<em>  
><em>If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood<em>  
><em>Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,<em>  
><em>Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud<em>  
><em>Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,-<em>  
><em>My friend, you would not tell with such high zest<em>  
><em>To children ardent for some desperate glory,<em>  
><em>The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est<em>  
><em>Pro patria mori.<em>

They put him in a wagon, but could do nothing but watch him die. Dylan thought of the old saying. Dulce et decorum est Pro patria mori. It is sweet and right to die for your country. But somehow, th look on Newkirks face said it wasn't that sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>K, so this is majorly AU, like if it was the real world war one and Deryn was really Dylan. This poem is by Wilfred Owen, and it is talking about World War I poiison gas.<strong>

**Also, sorry for killing of Newkirk! He is the only other Middy whose name I know.**


	9. Fairy Tale Ending

**Okay, so I noticed barely any of my drabbles have been mainly romance. Why? Because I am bad at writing romance unless inspiration strikes. And so far, no lightning of ispiration has hit me on the head, so sorry if this is bad.**

* * *

><p>If you asked a girl her idea of a fairy-tale romance, most answers would be the same.<p>

A knight in shining armor, or a prince charming as their lover.

Maybe the girl will be a princess, stuck in a tower, with her long, flowing blonde hair. In any case, the girl always needs rescuing.

Okay, so Alek was a prince. And maybe (maybe) he saved her from frostbite.

And yeah, her hair was blonde (but by no means long).

That was about as close to other girls fairy-tale endings as Alek and Deryn got.

But you know what?

Maybe this was there fairy-tale.

The Prince and the Pauper.

The Clanker and the Darwinist.

_~~~~~~~~~~Dalek~~~~~~~~~~_

The perfect fairy-tale ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was bad.<strong>


	10. Like Flying While Standing Still

**MAJOR GOLIATH SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p>She had known she had feelings for him long before he knew her real name. Long before he even knew that she was a girl.<p>

Being with him was amazing. He made her happy, even on the worst days. He almost made her wish he knew she was a girl. But then again, he'd have to run (a whole barking _mile_).

And then, well, he found out. By himself. And for days, long, long days, he avoided her.

Suffice to say, those were some of the worst days of her life, second only to when her Da died.

When he forgave her, and she was walking on air.

And then she went and kissed him.

"No more secrets." he said. And so she kissed him. (God, she _kissed _him!) He let her know that they couldn't be together, and she let him know that she knew they couldn't be together.

And then so many things happened - going to America, haing the Mexicans shoo the _Leviathan_ (but not in the way you'd expect), her banging up her knee, and that _dummkopf_ Malone finding out her secret.

And Alek, was, well, Alek. Kind, and sweet, and caring. Helping her live out her last few days on the _Leviathan_ bearable.

Would it be wrong to say that she liked him even more after that?

And then he did the most surprising (but with him, not that surprising) thing. He sold his last secret so Malone wouldn't spread hers.

It would be wrong to say that she liked him even more after all he had given up for her.

And then the Leviathan left, without him.

But he saved her, he came back.

And he kissed her. Yup, this time it was him.

He kissed her, and he gave up a kingdom for her.

It was then that she realised (really realised) she didn't just like him. She loved him.

Being with Alek made her feel like she was flying, all the while standing still.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you love him?"<em>

_"He makes me feel like that. Like flying."_


	11. Perspicacious

_**Perspicacious  
><strong>__**per-spi-ca-cious**  
>adjective<br>__1. Having keen mental perception and understanding; discerning: to exhibit perspicacious judgment.  
><em>__2. Archaic. having keen vision__

* * *

><p>His first memory was of a boy (Alek, as he had long since learned).<p>

Th boy seemed rushed. He left quickly, going to meet with four other men. One was a particilarly nasty sort, who wanted to _strangle him, _of all thing! But the boy kept him, and they ran away from the large animal where he was born.

Luckily, the nasty man was left behind, though Alek didn't seem to happy.

And then the adventure started. They were in a place called Instanbul, and they met with an odd girl and and a group of people, including a woman who layed on a walking bed. The people learned that he could talk (what did they think? He would _moo_?) and a man with a talking lizard played a message for them, including a talk with a certain _Mr. _Sharp. **(that's how it happened, right? I haven't read BEHEMOTH in a while).**

And then they got to meet _Mr. _Sharp, and in seconds he learned that _Mr. _Sharp's secret was that he was in fact a she. Alek, of course, remained oblivious.

Then they helped a revolution, he got named Bovril by the odd Lassie (a term _Mr. _Sharp seemed to enjoy) went back to the airship (which was _named Leviathan_) and set sail for another adventure.

Along the way, they remet the nasty man, a Count, who was also on the ship. They picked up a crazy man (who thought elektricity was amazing, when in fact it just made Bovril uneasy). Alek found out that _Mr. _Sharp was in fact a girl, with a little help from Bovril, of course.

In the end, everything turned out okay.

And Bovril, perspicacious as always, learned that humans were odd creatures (and that he quite liked the Zoo).

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely not one of my best peices, but I wanted to do one about Bovril. Anywho, I am re-reading GOLIATH so I have bnches of ideas, but I'll probably forget them all before I have time to write them.<strong>

**Oh, yeah, I never do this, so let me disclaim for every story: I DO NOT OWN THE LEVIATHAN SERIES, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT WESTERFELD AN PUBLISHERS. **


	12. Second :And Third: Thoughts

_"No, the answer's quite simple."_

_"You mean we could keep it all a secret? We'd have to hide ourselves for a bit anyway, given that I'm dressed in trousers. And you're a bit better at lying these days..."_

_"That's not what I meant."_

_"What, then?"_

_"We'll keep some secrets, for a while. And you may need to keep your disguise until the world catches up to you. But I have no need for this."_

* * *

><p>He paused, just for a second.<p>

But to him, that second in time seemed like forever.

In that second, he wondered if he was making the right choice. Giving up a kingdom, for a girl? And one that he had only known for a few months? One that he had only known was a girl for a few weeks?

In his hand was the key to everything he had ever dreamed about. Becoming his fathers heir, the Emperor of Austria-Hungary. The citizens of Austria-Hungary, along with his family, would no longer think of him as an outcast, but as their ruler. What he was thinking of doing, was as Deryn would say, _barking mad._

And then he looked over at the midship_woman _standing in front of her. The one that had been his first friend, the first to know both his secrets, the one who had kept his secrets for so long, and the one who who had respected and liked him before she knew his secret.

The one who he was miserable **(yeah, yeah, sappy).**

And so he dropped the letter.

* * *

><p><em>"Meteoric."<em>


End file.
